


Comfort Seeker

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Written for Electromoon's birthday. Happy birthday, hon! I hope it's not too schmoopy. She requested Snarry, prompt: Comfortable.</p>
<p>Beta: Sevfan</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfort Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Electromoon's birthday. Happy birthday, hon! I hope it's not too schmoopy. She requested Snarry, prompt: Comfortable.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Comfort Seeker

~

“Comfortable, Potter?”

Harry shifted slightly, not sure he would describe this feeling as ‘comfortable’ exactly. “Erm...”

“Ah. It appears that I have finally managed to find a way to shut you up,” Snape said silkily. 

Harry exhaled a shaky breath. “Less talk, more sex...” he said, pushing against Snape’s back with his heel.

Snape smirked as he thrust deep, making Harry’s back arch in reaction.

“Is that better?”

“Mmmm,” Harry moaned. “Yessss...”

Snape shifted, knowing he’d found the correct angle when Harry shouted his pleasure. It took only a few more thrusts for Snape to spill inside Harry, and for Harry to come pulsing between their sweaty bodies.

Allowing himself a few moments to recover, Snape cleaned them both wordlessly. 

Harry turned towards him, tucking his head under Snape’s chin. 

“Now I’m comfortable,” he whispered, drifting off before Snape could reply. 

Wrapping Harry securely in his arms, Snape slept, taking his own comfort from Harry’s warmth. 

~


End file.
